Sick Day
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: -ONE SHOT-The flu bug attacked the Titan Tower and the teens in the house caught it. How will the team deal with having headaches and noses filled with mucus?


**Sick Day**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: The flu bug attacked the Titan Tower and the teens in the house caught it. How will the team deal with having headaches and noses filled with mucus?

Warning: Apart from it being sick, nothing here.

Disclaimer: -Clings onto Cyborg- Mine!! I don't care!! No, I don't own them… -Pines at Cyborg-

A/N: Inspired from Kim Possible's Sick Day. I just had to rub that in…

* * *

The tranquility of Jump City's Titans Tower was almost too good to be true. Although she welcomed it, she found it deeply disturbing, like the aura of their tower and Beast Boy's mad love for vegan. Raven floated cross-legged in the middle of the Tower's living room, meditating. Being accustomed to people creating ruckuses during her time of meditation, the dark Titan felt that the serenity was a sign of trouble.

"AH-CHOO!!" She knew the peacefulness could not last as long as she expected. She let out a sigh of relief before resuming her meditation. A loud, long blow to a tissue made her open one eye to find herself staring at a really pale redhead.

"What is it?" she asked, unconcern laced in her voice.

"I have been attacked by a Freezing Goulard Pest! I have been sneezing for the past hour!" Starfire declared before sneezing into a tissue.

"I think you just caught the flu," Raven pointed out. Starfire sneezed again, loud enough for Beast Boy to make a comment of.

"Hey, what's with the earthquake?" The situation had gone worse.

"Raven has pointed out that I have caught a flu. What is this flu?"

"A bug," the green morpher said, shrugging. Starfire screamed shocked at what Beast Boy had said. Raven rested the urge to throw something at the green idiot. Instead she turned to Starfire.

"Don't worry about it. You just fell sick. Plenty of rest, water and chicken soup should cure you," she said, now calming the hysterical Titan. She shot a look at the green Titan then.

* * *

The sneezes rang through the halls of Titan Tower. The rest of the team had gathered outside of Starfire's room, waiting for the cloaked Titan to come out with a verdict or something. Raven turned to the boys.

"I managed to convince her that the existence of the Freezing Goulard Pest on Earth is nil. It was hard to get her to sleep on the right side of the bed though. But I was able to—"Before she could continue, Raven succumbed to the tickle of her nose.

"Ah-choo!" she went, covering her mouth and nose. The boys backed away from her, knowing that she had caught the bug as well. Once she stopped sneezing, she looked at them.

"Oh crap," she muttered.

* * *

It was Robin's idea to use the gym as a temporary sleeping place for the two sick girls. After all, the bug was isolated and they did not have to run about when those two needed something. The leader searched their medicine cabinet for flu pills. In the meantime, Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing on which soup was best for the two sick girls.

"It's got to be chicken soup, B," Cyborg pointed out as he took out the cans of the soup.

"Maybe something more vegetarian would be better for them," Beast Boy said, taking out the cans of the said soup.

"No way! I get sick eating that stuff! If Raven and Star gets worse…"

"They won't! Vegetable!" The morphing boy insisted.

"Chicken!" argued Cyborg.

"Vegetable!"

"Chicken!"

"Vegeta-choo!" Cyborg raised an eyebrow, contemplating to what the other boy meant.

"What's a vegeta-choo?"

"No, no… I said vege-choo!! Ah-choo! Ah-choo!" It was then the half-robot realized that Beast Boy had caught the bug. He backed away slowly from the sneezing kid and watched Beast Boy change into a different form as he sneezed. It was fun for the first five minutes.

"Haha! You caught the bug in less than an hour! Way to go, BB!" he laughed, unable to contain his humor.

"Cy! This isn't—"his sentence was abruptly ended by a series of sneezes. Their coveted leader entered the room in a rush.

"I heard an alarm. It went 'Chu! Chu! Chu!' Did you install a new one, Cy?"

"No, that was Beast Boy," the half-robot said, grinning. Robin glanced at the ever-changing, sneezing creature that was Beast Boy.

"How are you feeling, BB?"

"I cab beeth thoo my nobe," he replied. The other two Titans looked at each other before turning to the sick one.

"What?"

* * *

Settling opposite of Starfire and Raven on his sleeping bag was Beast Boy. The three had used up enough tissue paper to soak up an entire lake. With their noses blocked, their heads feeling as is they were stuffed with marshmallows and their bodies weak from racking at sneezes, the sick titans were not up for anything at the moment. Except for soup… And with a tray in hand, Cyborg came by with two bowls of chicken soup and, by the threat of Robin, a bowl of alphabet vegetable soup. He handed them the bowls of steamy goodness. He even cleaned up their mountain pile of used tissues and straightened their pillows for them. After a while, he emerged out from the room, only to face Robin.

"You shouldn't be hanging around them too much," he warned," You might catch the bug." Cyborg smirked at the leader.

"Robin, you forgot I'm part robot. No stupid bug can break the impregnable firewall of diseases!" he boasted before laughing his way down the tower's hall.

* * *

"Ah-choo!" the mechanical whiz sneezed into his robotic hands. The others gave him a look as they watched him sneeze again and again and again.

"Impregnable firewall of diseases, huh?" Beast Boy mused before sneezing. He changed into a Llama.

"This isn't supposed to happen!! I thought I could never get sick!!" Cyborg said, sneezing again.

"Obviously, that isn't the case…" BB shot back smugly. It was then Robin appeared with a tray of soup in his hands. Over his mouth and nose was a mask, an act of prevention from the flu. Now that almost all the Titans are out of action, he cannot fall sick at all. He passed the soup around before quickly exiting. Starfire, the most confused on in the group sighed before spooning her soup.

"If we remain like this, Robin will never be near us ever again…" she mumbled.

"Look, it's just the flu. We'll get over this," Raven muttered before draining her soup. She needed sleep.

* * *

The bug lasted a week for the foursome. A week of headaches, near nausea and the inability to speak properly. All Robin was glad about was that there was not much trouble in Jump City that needed all the Titans. He was able to deal with the minor disturbances. Now, he was looking over team, healthy and flu-free. He smiled.

"It's great to see you all well," the Boy Wonder said.

"Yeah, I couldn't stand BB changing every time he sneezed!! It was tough with an elephant on my back all night!!" Cy complained, glaring at the said person.

"Hey! At least _I_ didn't blow rockets every time _I_ sneezed!!" Beast Boy glared at Cyborg.

"I believe that the flu has caused our friendship to fall apart," Star said," We must now take an oath of blood to reform our friendship together!" Everyone raised an eyebrow as they looked at the redhead.

"Have you been reading one of my books again?" Raven asked, giving her a suspicious look. Star just grinned guiltily.

"Anyway," Robin continued, reverting the attention back to him," now that you're all healthy again, we can-choo!" Now the eyebrow raising was turned to Robin, who sneezed over and over.

"Ah!" Starfire said, breaking the group's silence," he's caught the Freezing Goulard Pest!! I must find the mucus of a Helam frog to cure him!!"

"I think the FLU caught him, Star, not the pest," Cy said," He needs chicken soup."

"I thought we cleared up the fact that the Freezing Goulard Pest doesn't exist here," BB said, scratching his head," And what's a Helam frog? Why does she need its mucus?"

"I don't want to know," Raven said bored, watching Robin sneeze his way to his room. They all sighed in the end, knowing that their duties were to take care of Robin, among other things.

* * *

**End**

* * *

I know that sucked… It wasn't even funny!! But if you wish to flame that make it mild okay? This is, after all, my first Teen Titan fic!!


End file.
